Who I Am
by Roxxie Johnson
Summary: PWP oneshot of Nine and River, enjoy! Warning: smut, everyone is OOC, and it's just pretty bad. have fun! Cheers.


**Hey all! This is my first time writing DW, and my first time writing straight smut, so don't be too harsh. Or be as punishing as you can be so I learn. One of those two, definitely. This is just a oneshot I wrote for my partner, basically PWP but some feels at the end. Sorry for everyone being OOC a bit. Also, sorry for... well... everything. **

**Cheers! **

* * *

It was midnight at some bar in Chicago, the Doctor wasn't sure which. He was brutally drunk. More than he had been in at least thirty years or so.

Even timelords drink, and this one preferred to do so heavily. Usually being alone was a blessing, or so he told himself. Being alone meant no one to watch over, no one to fuss about, no one to ask pointless questions and get themselves in trouble. The truth was, he missed having a companion.

However, after far too many shots of Scotch, what he really wanted was a _woman_.

Like the busty one sitting across from him at the bar, staring at him lustfully.

He couldn't quite remember if she approached him or if he went over to her, but he did remember leaving the bar with her. They walked, arm in arm, down the streets of Chicago.

He told her he'd take her back to his place and show her something amazing. He meant the TARDIS, of course, but it he liked the way it sounded dirty.

The woman stared at those blue doors with a sense of nostalgia. The drunk Doctor didn't notice.

He opened the doors with his usually flourish and beamed at the console in pride.

"This is my baby. Welcome to my… well I guess you could say she's my home."

_"Beautiful,"_ murmured the woman. "I've missed you," she whispered under her breath. And then, out loud, she said "It's bigger on the inside!" because she knew he liked to hear that.

The Doctor took her hand and pulled her over to the console, skipping in as straight a line as possible. He dragged her around it, running his hands over the dials like he wanted to do to the lovely woman he was with.

"Oh, where are my manners? I don't even know your name!"

"River. My name's River, Doctor."

"Oh, River. Beautiful name. It reminds-" he was cut off by her lips pressing against his.

"Mmmmm," he moaned against her as she clutched the back of his neck in a way that his each of his regenerations had all seemed to find sexy. He pushed her to the railing, propping her against it to reach her neck better. He left little marks, biting softly as he worked his way down, only to be obstructed by her jacket.

Her hands made quicker work of her buttons than his drunken ones would have, and then moved down to unbuckle his belt and unzip his fly.

He kissed her lips again, fisting his hand in her dirty blonde curls. She ground her hips against his, feeling his trapped erection push against her belly.

"Should we take this to the bedroom, Doctor?" she asked in a sultry voice.

He could barely respond before she led him through the halls, him watching her hips move as she walked. It didn't cross his mind to question how she knew where to go.

Once they got to the bedroom, she pushed him against the door and kissed him again, hard. Their tongues battled for dominance as she peeled his leather jacket off. He threw it to the ground, followed by hers.

He took control now and guided her backwards to the bed. As soon as the backs of her knees hit the mattress, he pushed her down onto it. His V-neck sweater slid off as she waited for him on the TARDIS bed, looking delectable.

He crawled on top of her, surprisingly nimble for a man his age, and began kissing her neck as he pulled down her black blouse. She lifted her arms above her head and helped him get it off.

The Doctor immediately began kissing her breasts, mouthing them through her lacy red bra. She moaned and squirmed beneath him, arching her back as he reached underneath her to unclasp it.

He threw her bra across the room and looked at her with hunger in her eyes. Leaning down, he took her left nipple into his mouth and started sucking. River whimpered softly and put her hands on his head.

"Oooh, Doctor…" she moaned in pleasure.

He kissed a trail down her belly, reaching the button to her pants. Fumbling a little, he undid her flies and pulled her pants off. She was more than eager to comply, helping him undress her and then making sure he was equally undressed, until both were naked. Their clothes lay in various piles around the room.

"You sexy minx, you…" he said softly as he continued what he started. "You look so good with my head between your legs." He gently liked a stripe up her slit as she groaned.

"Where have you been all my life?" asked River. If only he knew…

He continued to lick her, occasionally detouring to kiss her thighs and belly. He took her clit into his mouth and sucked hard, making her gasp and almost scream.

"Don't stop," she said shakily as waves of bliss rolled over her. In response, he leaned back and stopped all contact with her.

"Ughhh… Doctor… why must you torture me?"

"I guess that's just who I am," he said with a wink. She sat up and moved forward until she was close enough to kiss him. Thrusting her tongue into his mouth, she reached down and took his manhood into her hand. She started pumping up and down, circling the tip with her thumb and kissing his neck gently.

"Ooh, you're good at that. Had a lot of practice?" he asked cheekily.

"Shhh." She bit his neck as punctuation. Then, she pushed him down onto the bed. Straddling his hips and looking him in the eyes, she slowly lowered herself onto him.

The Doctor's eyes fluttered close as he grabbed onto her hips. She felt deliciously hot and wet around him, exactly what he had been craving. As he lifted her hips up and down, feeling her move, he could already tell they were connected.

She leaned down to press her lips against his, and he reached up to rub her clit while he thrusted upwards. Biting his lip and tugging at it, she made him whimper and breathe out heavily.

"Oh, God... River…" She did it again as he sighed. His hands moved to massage her breasts and twist her nipples. What should have been painful felt incredibly good.

He kissed her breasts and bit her nipples, which just made her ride him harder. She gyrated her hips in all directions and drove him mad.

"Mmm… Doctor, that feels so good," she said in a moan.

"I bet it does, doesn't it?" he responded. "So… close…" he murmured deeply.

She started moving faster, thrusting her hips up and down harder and leaving little bites all over his chest.

"Oh God… River!" He came hard into her, calling out her name as she bit down on one of his pink nipples.

She kissed him slowly as he softened and pulled out of her, and then they lay together. Idle-mindedly, she traced shapes into his chest. It was soothing to the Doctor, and soon he felt himself drifting off and falling asleep.

The next morning, he couldn't for the life of him remember what happened the night before. He remembered a bar, but he couldn't even remember drinking. Part of him wanted to search for a doctor, a proper medical doctor, but he knew no doctors who would be of use.

He did find a lot of unexplained hickeys all over his chest, along with his clothes all being off his body when he awoke and a glass of water by the bed that hadn't been there the night before.

What he didn't know was that River had mixed a drug in with the water she fed to the sleepy timelord while he was only mildly conscious. He didn't see her sneak off into the night, hair a mess, neck red with marks of his teeth, and tear tracks running down her cheeks.

Before she was gone, she took one last look at the blue box.

"I always leave. I have to. He can't know yet. It's not time… I wish I didn't have to go every time," she said, in apology to the TARDIS itself. "I guess that's just who I am."


End file.
